Aléjate de mí
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Es una pequeña parte de la infancia de Horo-Horo. Un poco sobre el amor de él hacia Damuko/Kororo. Un poco de sufrimiento por parte del pobre e idiota ainu... Nota: no lo considero un song-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, un gran mangaka y mi inspiración, vale aclarar.

**Aclaraciones: **por ahora, no hay ninguna, solo que… lo que se halla debajo de "Capítulo l", se puede tomar como un título.

**Extras: **-

**C****apítulo l**

**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**

**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**

Unos pasos se escucharon desde la puerta. Unos pasos que deberían de ser rápidos, pero eran muy lentos. Sonaban pesados y casi cansados. Un simple "splah" se hacía presente en ellos, al tiempo que unas cuantas gotas impactaban contra la tierra y silenciaban el sonido de su estremecedor contacto con la misma.

El viento era mucho más audible que el sonido de los pasos, a pesar de su fatiga. Los árboles notaban el temblor de lo que demandaba una gran tormenta. Algunas hojas salían volando por el cielo y se perdían el firmamento. Éste último apenas si se entendía, por teoría que era celeste; de lo contrario, se hubiera pensado que era más gris que el mismo asfalto que adorna las calles de una ciudad. A pesar de que esto no era una ciudad, se lo podía comparar con ello.

En medio del verde y marrón, casi característico de la montaña, un celeste resaltaba en el sendero. El poseedor de los pasos atronadores, por el hecho de que sus zapatos están llenos de agua y chapotean con los charcos. La tristeza se dibujaba en el lienzo de su rostro. Algo le hacía mantener esa mirada dubitativa en su semblante.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, una vez que se vio frente a ella. Una mochila, que cargaba a cuestas, cayó sobre el piso de la morada. Luego de eso, se apoyó sobre la madera que cubría la abertura y suspiró; acto seguido, se quitó los zapatos.

—Hermano —escuchó delante de él. Elevó la mirada, puesto que tenía la cabeza gacha y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Una niña le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero visible para él. Algo de envidia le invadió la mente. Volvió a bajar la mirada, no quería que ella percibiera ese sentimiento que siempre ha catalogado de horrible.

Muy pronto algo lo cubrió, sintió una calidez pequeña, pero perceptible, en su cuerpo. Movió rápidamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la pequeña frente a él y con una toalla cubriéndolo. La tomó lentamente con sus manos y se secó la cara mojada que le servía para disimular el corto y leve llanto del viaje.

—A papá no le gustará que mojes el piso —le comentó la niña con una voz casi cantarina y que haría que cualquier pájaro se sintiera intimidado por ella.

—Al diablo con eso —le contestó un poco grosero su hermano. Quien se adelantó, mientras se secaba los brazos y después tiró la toalla al piso, junto con sus cosas.

La niña se agachó y sujetó el objeto con un poco más de sutilidad. Lo colgó en el perchero y se adentró con su hermano en la casa. No tuvo que caminar mucho para poder encontrarlo, quizá la casa sea pequeña, pero era por otra razón.

El chico se había apoyado en la pared y contemplaba una foto familiar. Algo muy raro estaba pasando dentro de él y no comprendía del todo lo que le sucedía. De un momento a otro, se vio llorando bajo la lluvia; y al siguiente te vio casi gruñéndole a su hermana. Estaba conciente de que tenía un problema, pero inconciente de qué era lo que causaba, en realidad, el problema.

— ¿Pasó algo con Damuko? —le preguntó la su hermanita, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Rápidamente, cual lobo ataca a su presa, el chico saltó hacia la niñita y le tapó la boca. Después agudizó el oído, esperando que nadie contestara; no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Si papá te escucha me matará a mí, no a ti Pirika…

La niña tocó la mano de su hermano mayor y la quitó de su boca. Acto seguido, se dio vuelta y le miró fijamente. Pudo comprobar que había un poco de culpa en sus ojos y algo de miedo también. Lo más seguro era que tuviera un poco de miedo de su padre, al haberla escuchado; pero el sentimiento de culpa despertaba la intriga dentro de ella.

—Papá no está. Se fue a una junta con los demás jefes de las familias, pero el almuerzo ya está listo y se está enfriando.

El niño suspiró de alivió. Debería de confiar mucho más en su hermana y que ella nunca haría nada para perjudicarlo, aunque sea sin querer hacerlo.

La pequeña le tocó el hombro, para hacer que despierte de ese pequeño alivio en el que se había sumido. Él la miró y después se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo hambre —dijo de mala gana, casi repitiendo la escena de hacía unos minutos.

—No, eso no —le contestó ella con la mano aún en su hombro. Él la miró confundido y recordó la primera pregunta. No quería contestar, pero era su hermana, no podía simplemente decirle que no quería.

Ella lo empujó un poco, haciendo que terminaran en la cocina. En ese sitio, como bien había dicho la pequeña, había dos platos llenos, con el humo saliendo de ellos. La vio sentarse en una de las sillas que están en frente de cada uno de los platos. Él la siguió con pasos lentos, casi cansados y una mirada que iba acorde con su estado. Una vez sentado ella le llamó y él la miró con una mezcla extraña de emociones.

—Horokeu, ¿pasó algo con Damuko?

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre ella? Papá no la nombra… y yo tampoco…

—Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de cosas que los hombres no —contestó ella hablando como si de una adulta se tratase. —Ahora dime, puedes confiar en mí, Horo-Horo.

Él simplemente comió un poco e hizo, o trató al menos, de hacer como que no escuchaba lo que ella le estaba preguntando. Trataba de dar a entender que no quería contestar, pero a Pirika Usui no se le negaba una respuesta. Por eso mismo siguió insistiendo en saber. Hasta que él por fin cedió. A fin de cuentas… se sentía mal y no podría decírselo a alguien más que no sea su hermana.

—Bueno… sí pasó algo con ella…

**Aléjate de mi, escapa vete que ya no debo verte.**

**Nota final: **espero que les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leerlo, sus comentarios, así sean negativos, siempre serán recibidos; de qué modo, no lo puedo asegurar xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen al genio Hiroyuki Takei.

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en _kursiva _son los recuerdos.

**Extras: -**

**Capítulo ll**

**Aléjate de mí, pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco.**

**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto.**

— _¡Usui! ¡Usui! —escuchaba gritar aturdidoramente a una voz ronca y casi sin mucho aliento más que dar. _

_Un fuerte golpe se hizo escuchar en medio de los gritos del hombre. Algo grande y pesado había caído sobre la mesa, causando la misma reacción que el mueble tendría si un temblor ocurriese en ese momento. Y el niño, que estaba recostado sobre el objeto, también tuvo una reacción parecida a la de en un terremoto. _

_Su cuerpo saltó de la sorpresa, y sus ojos se abrieron más que antes, después de haber estado cerrados por unos cuantos minutos –casi cuarenta minutos, para ser precisos –. Luego de esa reacción, los gritos del hombre se aplacaron y se oyeron unas pocas risas. Evidentemente, quedarse dormido tan profundamente como para no escuchar la voz atronadora de ese maestro, era motivo de mucha risa._

—_Me alegra volverlo a tener entre nosotros, señor Usui —dijo con un aire solemne el maestro mientras se alejaba de su pupitre y le daba la espalda, regresando a su escritorio; en la parte delantera del salón._

—_Viejo decrépito —masculló entre dientes el niño mientras se sobaba los ojos para poder despertarse mejor. _

— _¿Dijo algo, señor Usui? —le preguntó el hombre, dándose media vuelta y viéndolo con una ceja enarcada, en señal de sospecha y de desagrado. _

—…_Nada —contestó el chico, mirando hacia otro lado. _

—_Que bueno, porque podrá decirme todo lo que quiera mañana en la reunión que tendré con su padre…_

— _¡¿Otra vez? —gritó sorprendido. _

—_Si quiere, podemos…_

— _¡No! Mejor… dejemos todo como está, ¿sí, viejo? —contestó mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, imaginándose cual sería la otra opción. _

— _¿Cómo me llamó? _

—_Profesor —contestó sin titubear y con una mirada más seria que la de antes. _

_Tan pronto como el personaje llegó a donde se hallaba su silla, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hablar. Lo único que el niño hizo, fue comenzar a jugar con el lápiz que tenía en la mano. Lo giraba de un lado al otro, con la punta apoyada sobre el mueble. Una… dos… tres… y más vueltas, pero contarlas sería algo muy difícil. Una vez que la punta se le terminó por quebrar, chasqueó suavemente la lengua y sacó punta nuevamente. _

_Al terminar, miró su cuaderno y colocó el lápiz sobre él. Acto seguido, fijó su vista en el profesor que hablaba en el frente. Decía muchas cosas, pero él no le prestaba demasiada atención. Contemplaba al anciano mover la boca, a veces tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle los labios con la mirada. Aunque… más allá de que lo mirara, su mente divagaba por otros lados, pero no estaba fuera del salón de clases._

_Sabía que detrás de él había alguien a quien desearía ver, alguien con quien quería hablar más que con otra persona en el mundo… La chica extranjera que representaba una amenaza para su cultura. La chica extranjera a la que le había prohibido terminalmente hablar con ella. La chica extranjera que le despertaba sentimientos que nadie había despertado antes. Ella… la "chica de la presa". _

_Muy pronto bajó la vista y se encontró con las hojas de su cuaderno. Unos cuantos trazos se dibujaban sobre él, tan finos y claros que era muy difícil de leer, pero que aún así era entendible. Solo una palabra se dibujaba en las hojas y esa palabra era… Damuko. Al leerlo y comprobar que era, evidente y obviamente, su propia letra, suspiró y comenzó a borrar lo que había escrito. Si alguien más veía eso, no solo sería la burla de su clase, sino que sería el motivo perfecto para que su padre creyese, más que antes, que estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque eso fuera verdad, no le daría motivos para que lo castigue por estar viéndola. _

—…_El proyecto debe ser una exposición oral con todas las cosas que quieran hacer —decía el hombre que dirigía a los niños, al mismo tiempo que el más distraído y problemático de su clase, borraba los garabatos de su cuaderno —; pueden hacerlo en grupos de dos o tres integrantes… _

"_Tap". La goma de borrar se quebró en dos y uno de sus pedazos cayó al suelo. _

—_Gru… grupos —murmuró el chico y miró al frente con gran atención. _

—…_ármenlos en estos… veinte minutos que quedar, también quiero que elijan el tema que va más acorde con la historia de Hokkaido, ¿entienden?… _

_Un "sí" colectivo se hizo escuchar. Pero el único que no respondió eso fue Horo-Horo. _

_Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron por todo el salón. Se veían como una marea desordenada de gente que va en todas direcciones. Ellos buscaban a sus más allegados, a los que más querían, a sus amigos; para que juntos hicieran ese "proyecto escolar". Pero nadie se acercaba al banco de Horo-Horo. Nadie. _

_A pesar de que era una clase en la que el número de los alumnos, era un número par; él quedaba solo. No solo en este proyecto, sino en todos los proyectos. Esas veces, sin Damuko, tenían una excusa, al decir que era un número impar; mas ahora no había excusa alguna. No obstante, él ya se había acostumbrado a quedar solo. Después de todo, su familia siempre decía que su trabajo era ser el "lobo solitario", si no era fuerte sería comido por el resto de los animales, por eso debía de quedarse solo. Para evitar que le lobo tuviera un jauría que le sobrepasara. _

_Por más que supiera que nadie quería ser su compañero, sabía que en esta ocasión era distinta. Había alguien que quería ser su compañero. No necesitaba ser adivino para poder saber que la mirada se clavaba fijamente en su cuello. La misma niña que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ni siquiera con pensar en el castigo que le dará su padre al enterarse de la nueva citación de su escuela. En esa ocasión, no se sentía mal por tener que hacer el trabajo solo, es más, deseaba que ella no le pidiera que fueran los dos. O que alguien más le pidiera ser su compañero/a de grupo. Pero nada de eso pasó. _

_Agudizó el oído, esperando escuchar la voz de la niña diciendo "seré tu compañera" o "está bien". Rogaba a su dios que hiciera realidad sus deseos, pero pareciera que éste no le escuchaba o le ignoraba, porque nada de lo pedía se cumplía. Sentía que incluso sus dioses, le hacían pasar por cosas horribles y querían que se sintiera mal. _

_Fijó la vista al frente. Veía pasar a sus compañeros de curso de un lado para otro. Pero él apenas sí les prestaba atención, tenía otras preocupaciones que quería atender. Pasaron así los minutos, casi eternos. Él esperaba la voz de la niña, pero de ella solo había silencio. Sabía que lo miraba como mascota mira a su dueño, pidiéndole que lo ampare. Mas él no podía ampararla, no podía hacerlo. _

—_Ya pasaron quince minutos, ¿ya están lo grupos? —preguntó el hombre del frente del curso, el cual no había perdido de vista a Horo-Horo. Lo contemplaba, expectante. Esperaba que el ainu se levantara, esperaba que esta vez reaccionara ante lo que le había pedido. Mas se sorprendió por haberlo visto tan perdido y deprimido en ese momento. _

_El hombre había pensado ese tipo de trabajo especialmente para ver si, por primera vez en lo que lo conocía, reaccionaba. Desde hacía varios días que lo venía viendo, y estaba seguro de que esta vez él y Kurobe se unirían para hacer ese trabajo escolar. Se sorprendió mucho cuando eso no se realizó, pero ya no podía retractarse. Se sentía muy mal, ahora, por hacerlo sufrir otra vez. A pesar de que sentiría remordimiento en un futuro, tenía que preguntarle el motivo de semejante acto de ignorancia hacia quien era la única persona que le prestaba atención…_

—_Señor Usui —le llamó y él le miró un poco deprimido —; ¿tiene compañero o compañera?_

—…_No —le contestó con los ojos entreabiertos y la voz casi inaudible. _

—_Pues… la señorita Tamiko, tampoco tiene un compañero, podría…_

— _¡No! —gritó de repente. Para este entonces cayó en cuenta de que era el único alumno que se había parado de su asiento. _

— _¿No? —preguntó el profesor. _

—_Es que… quiero… hacer solo el trabajo —contestó Horo-Horo. La última frase la dijo casi como un suspiro. _

—_Nosotros seremos los compañeros de Tamiko, Kurobe; profesor —se ofrecieron un grupo de niños que ya habían formado un grupo de dos, pero eso era posible; ya que los grupos podían ser de dos o tres. _

—_Si ella acepta… —comenzó a decir el hombre, pero muy pronto volvió a hablar —, entonces no hay problema. _

_El no escuchar la voz de ella le hizo sentir algo extraño… una especie de vacío. Se escuchó la campana sonar, los libros del profesor moverse e introducirse en su portafolios y a los alumnos salir, antes de éste último, por la puerta cual turba furiosa. Él solo contemplaba como los demás salían, esperando poder ver con ellos la cabellera azabache de Damuko; pero quedándose con las ilusiones de hacerlo. _

_Se sentó en su asiento, tan sigilosamente que apenas sí se escuchó el chirriante sonido de la madera debajo de él. Miraba al frente, con la vista fija en el pizarrón, pero sin contemplar nada en sí. Sus pupilas marcaban lo mucho que le habían sorprendido sus palabras. Nunca había pensado que las pronunciarían, siendo el estar acompañado uno de sus mayores anhelos. _

_Unos pasos se hicieron escuchar en medio del silencio que se había armado en el salón. El silencio permitió que los zapatos, en vez de dos, dieran la sensación de ser cuatro. El chico ni siquiera le prestaba atención._

—_Sinceramente… me ha sorprendido, señor Usui… —Los pasos se alejaron y muy pronto ni siquiera se escucharon tan secamente, sino que se hicieron escuchar los chapoteos que generaban al chocar contra el agua una y otra vez. _

—_Horo-Horo —le llamó una voz dulce, pero él bajó la mirada. No quería verla. — ¿Por qué? —siguió hablando la niña, a pesar de no verle la cara –puesto que la sombra que dejaba su cabello se lo impedía –. _

_Silencio. _

— _¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? _

_Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, en señal de negación._

—_Entonces… ¿por qué… no…? _

_El niño agachó aún más la cabeza. Si veía su cara, el solo hecho de verla, le obligaría a decirle las cosas y no quería; no podía; hacer eso. _

— _¡Horo-Horo! —gritó Damuko ya con unas pocas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. —Horo… Horo…_

_El ainu desvió la cabeza para no verla, pero la podía escuchar sollozar. Sentía que el pecho le dolía, como una gran opresión en él. _

_Escuchó un último sollozo y la vio salir del salón corriendo. Al verla alejarse, sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Una gran angustia le invadió. _

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**

**Nota final: **espero que a las pocas personas que lean esto les haya gustado y espero sus

comentarios. (Por más que nadie lo lea y no tenga ni uno solo, voy a seguir publicando )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen al genio Hiroyuki Takei.

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en _kursiva _son los recuerdos.

**Extras: -**

– – –

**Capítulo lll**

**Un ángel te cuida…**

**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida…**

Una débil brisa corría, algo débil pero a su vez, extraña. Mientras los árboles aún goteaban agua por las lluvias pasadas, el viento las llevaba por ahí y daban la sensación de una nueva llovizna. De vez en cuando, los charcos se hacían notar bajo los pies de quienes caminaban sobre ellos.

Las montañas de la zona solo servían para hacer que el gélido aire chocara contra ellas y bajara como la brisa que se describía con anterioridad. De vez en cuando, tres o cuatro hojas caían y se quedaban en los cabellos de quien pasaba. O divertía a quienes deseban pisarlas, una imagen de invierno, a pesar de estar en otoño, aún, pues en unos días –una semana para ser precisos – llegaría la nieve, y con ella el invierno daría inicio.

El silencio atentaba contra la mente de una de las personas que pasaban. La cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila a cuestas, era la imagen del niño. Horokeu todavía sentía el dolor de antes, al igual que la amargura de su corazón. Se sentía mal por ello, a pesar de no haberle hecho daño, sentía que no era lo correcto.

A su lado, un hombre mucho más alto que él, miraba al frente. El niño no se animaba a mirarlo y el sujeto no bajaba la vista para ver a su hijo. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacer ese recorrido, con el mismo fin; pero, por alguna razón, no era la misma atmósfera que se sentía en las veces anteriores. Era diferente, ¿cómo? No lo sabía, solo era diferente.

Al girar en una pequeña curva, el hombre bajó la cabeza, tras sentir una mirada. Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de ello y bajó lo más rápido que pudo su cabeza, de esa manera no se encontraría con los ojos de su padre. Éste último, sonrió de una manera más amistosa y colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. El chico se sorprendió un poco y miró al frente, al sentir la mano de su padre acariciándole el pelo.

—…Papá… yo… bueno… lo siento… No sé qué hice esta vez, pero…

—Está bien —le interrumpió el titubeo al pequeño. —Ya estoy casi acostumbrado a hacer este recorrido. —Horokeu solo bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Unos cuantos "splash" se hicieron escuchar en el silencio. Y es que no eran solo dos los que recorrían ese camino; eran tres. Del otro lado del hombre, una niña saltaba de charco en charco, haciendo abuso de las botas rosas que llevaba para la lluvia. A su hermano nunca le han gustado ese tipo de cosas, siempre las ha visto de una manera poco "confiable". Según él se puede caer igual con esas cosas, que con cualquier otro calzado.

A veces Pirika caminaba más rápido que los otros dos hombres y se les adelantaba. En esas ocasiones, su hermano elevaba la mirada y la contemplaba por unos segundos. Por esos segundos deseaba estar en esas malditas botas rosas que ella llevaba puestas. Ella nunca tenía problemas en la escuela, es más, tenía las mejores notas de su clase y; pese a que no tenía muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno; se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros y ellos la quieren mucho más de lo que lo quieren a él.

Un poco de envidia le invadía, pero sabía que esa no era la manera correcta de canalizar la rabia y bronca que sentía. Sabía que su hermana no tenía la culpa, ella también quería ayudarlo a él, sin saber que, en el fondo, lo estaba perjudicando. Cuando ella se detenía a esperar, él bajaba la mirada para poder esconder la envidia con la que la veía cada vez que contemplaba su sonrisa.

Su problema siempre ha sido la mirada. Sus miradas dicen mucho más de lo que él quiere decir. Siempre algo dice; algo le dice a Damuko, a Pirika, a su padre y a casi todo con quien se topa. En parte, es por eso que ningún niño le habla, porque él lo mira distinto a como lo miran ellos. Hasta que sus compañeros cambian esa vista y lo ven como él los ve: con odio, rencor y miedo. Un gran miedo, que no siente o sentía, con Damuko.

Al cabo de un tiempo, un gran edificio se ensalzó delante de ello. En realidad, no era tan grande a comparación con los de las grandes ciudades. Mas para él, eso no era más que una simple especie de cárcel en la cual no encajaba con los demás reclusos. Su hermanita se alejó de ellos y corrió hacia el lugar mucho más rápido. Su padre también avanzó. Y de a poco él se fue quedando atrás y mirándolos desde atrás.

Vio como su padre la abrazaba a ella y como ella le esperaba para poder marcharse. Sabía que su hermana iba a otra escuela, una un poco más lejos que la suya, pero de más… prestigio, por llamarle de alguna manera. Incluso en eso ella era mejor que él, la inteligencia era algo que ella había heredado de su madre, pero que él había heredado en menor medida.

Una vez que se vio delante de él, Pirika le miró a los ojos. Quien mejor que ella sabía interpretar las pupilas de su hermano mayor. Le miró como quien mira con compasión a un cachorro asustado. Y él estaba desconcertado y se preguntaba qué decía su cara para que ella le viera de esa manera. Entonces, sintió como los brazos de la niña comprimían su cuerpo. Un abrazo.

—Suerte… Todo saldrá bien —le susurró al oído y después se despegó.

— ¡Hasta luego papá! —gritó la niña mientras corría en dirección a su escuela.

Horo-Horo suspiró. Se sentía un poco confundido, pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, sino por lo… otro. Su padre le colocó su mano en el hombro, a lo que el hijo tragó saliva. Estaba preparado para casi todo lo que fuera a tratar en esa reunión.

Los dos se introdujeron dentro del lugar. Un largo pasillo le llevaba a su salón, el cual estaría vacío, puesto que las clases comenzarían en media hora, más o menos. Caminaron. Sus pasos retumbaban en medio del silencio. Eso solo hacía que el "temor" se acrecentara. Así, hasta que llegaron a donde era su salón. Su padre abrió la puerta y se encontró con su maestro sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. Tomaba una tasa de té caliente y tenía otra al costado, junto con el agua caliente en la tetera de debajo de su mesa.

—Buenos días, señor Usui, lo esperaba —le saludó mientras le invitaba a pasar.

—Buenos días también —saludó el hombre mientras se introducía en el salón. El niño estaba por entrar, pero su profesor le interrumpió el acto…

—…Me gustaría estar a solas con su padre…

—C… claro —tartamudeó un poco y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Se paró al lado de la puerta, quería escuchar lo que hablaban, pero en el fondo decidió que no era una buena idea. Suspiró y caminó por el pasillo solitario, mirando constantemente el reloj que llevaba consigo. Faltaban veinticinco minutos para que comenzara, oficialmente las lecciones del día.

Al poder contemplar la puerta por la que había entrado, se detuvo medio metro antes de salir y tomar aire, porque el encierro de ese lugar se le hacía más que solo desagradable. Pudo comprobar que había quedado entreabierta, y recordó que él no la había cerrado. Se encogió de hombros y tomó el pomo de la misma, lo empujó y salió.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, estiró los brazos y se sentó en el escaloncito que había allí; la puerta estaba entreabierta detrás de él.

—Que estúpida —escuchó decir a alguien que se hallaba dentro del establecimiento. La voz era masculina y le sonaba bastante familiar.

— ¡Sí! —Una risita femenina muy familiar afirmaba lo antes dicho. Los pasos de ambos individuos se acercaban a él.

Conocía las voces y quería saber qué era lo que estaban hablando. Se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó a un costado, desde ese lugar podía verlos y escucharlos.

—No puedo creer que nos haya creído —dijo ella.

—Le dijimos un par de cosas y se las creyó como la estúpida que es —dijo él. —Lo siguiente es pedirle que haga todo el trabajo por nosotros…

—Podemos ser sus… "verdaderos amigos" —dijo ella haciendo afán en las últimas dos palabras. Los dos se rieron un poco, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Sentía que la sangra le hervía. Las palabras de esos dos lo habían hecho enojar lo suficiente como para poder matarlos a ambos, pero no podía hacer eso. Aún así, él los conocía y sabía de quien estaban hablando. Ni él mismo se atrevía a tratarla así, y era presionado por su familia, ellos no tenían derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Su puño se apretó con gran fuerza, pero después se aflojó. Se calmó un poco.

Unos pasos antes de que ellos llegaran, Horo-Horo abrió la puerta. Ellos se quedaron perplejos, mirándolo fijo. Tenía la mirada con la que siempre atemorizaba a los de su clase.

—Oh… Horokeu, ¿qué haces tan temprano? —preguntó ella.

—Hola. Estaba por entrar cuándo los escuché —comenzó a decir él mientras se les acercaba y continuaba —: ¿ustedes no son… los compañeros de… Kurobe, o sea, Damuko?

—Bueno… sí —contestó él.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada importante —les dijo el ainu, mientras seguía caminando hacia ellos. — ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron y les creyó? ¿"Verdaderos amigos" ja ja ja? —preguntó haciendo burla de la risa de ambos.

—Bueno… —comenzó ella, pero no terminó la idea, puesto que él prosiguió.

—…Nos dimos cuenta de que tú ya no la querías, eres un ser al que le gusta estar solo y pensamos que ella sería una molestia para ti, así que… le dijimos que ya no la querías y que se alejara de ti, y nos creyó…

— ¿Esa idea fue tuya? —preguntó bajando la mirada de manera que solo una sombra cubría su cara.

—Sí, ¿ocurre algo malo? —la pregunta tenía ese toque de maldad que ellos solían tener entre ellos.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —dijo aún en la misma posición.

— ¿Así? ¡¿Y qué harás al respecto, Horo-Horo? —dijo utilizando el sobrenombre como un motivo de burla.

— ¡Nadie te lo pidió! —volvió a repetir el ainu y para ese entonces elevó la mirada y tomó al niño por los hombros, chocándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía contra la pared.

En su mirada se podía reconocer fácilmente una ira que nunca había sentido con alguien. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que tendría esa reacción y que una niña sería el detonante. En ese momento deseaba estrangularlo, pero se abstuvo de eso. No iba a matarlo, no. Solo quería darle una lección, un simple susto que le enseñara que no se debía de meter con Damuko.

Los pies del chico no tocaban el piso, estaba suspendido un par de centímetros y por más que se estirara no podía tocarlo. Su compañera lo miraba atónita. Por más que ella pensara que no debió de haberlo molestado con su apodo, no se imaginó que el niño iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

— ¿Qué… qué te pasa, amigo? —dijo el niño con el miedo en su rostro.

—No somos… amigos —le comentó mientras lo sujetaba con una mano. Y con la otra, le golpeaba en el estómago. El niño ni siquiera pudo gritar porque el grito se le apagó en el momento del impacto.

Después de verle con la mueca de dolor, lo tomó con las dos manos y lo empujó hacia donde estaba su compañera. El pequeño chocó contra ella y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Él rodó para poder salir de enzima de la niña, pero los dos siguieron en el suelo.

Horo-Horo los miró con repugnancia. Pudo ver que él se había sentado y se sobaba el estómago. Quizá se le había pasado la mano cuando lo golpeó, pero le salió así y lo hecho, hecho está. Solo suspiró y se miró el puño. No le dolía, pero era la primera vez que le pegaba a alguien y que sentía el odio que le había hecho sentir ese chico.

Caminó hacia ellos, y se paró entre ambos. Se colocó en cuclillas y miró al frente. No quería que sus miradas se entrecruzaran, por temor a volver a reaccionar de la misma manera.

—Más vale que ella no se esfuerce mucho en ese trabajo, ¿entienden? —dijo y después hizo una pausa. —Si la veo… haciendo el trabajo de ustedes, no tendré distinción ni de niño o niña, ¿entendieron?

Ellos no le respondieron, solo asintieron con la cabeza, él los vio de reojo. Aún así, deseaba escuchar sus voces.

— ¡¿Lo entienden? —repitió, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia atrás.

— ¡Sí! —contestaron al unísono.

Horokeu había sentido el ruido de la puerta detrás de ellos abrirse, allí estaban su maestro y su padre. Por eso mismo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Los dos seguían en el suelo, perplejos y sin salir ni de la confusión ni del susto. En lo que lo conocían, nunca les había inspirado miedo, hasta ese día.

— ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos? —preguntó el profesor.

Los dos chicos se pararon y le miraron, recobrando la calma. El ainu avanzó y se colocó a su lado, después se volvió a apoyar en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—E… estábamos jugando —comenzó a explicar ella.

— ¿Estábamos? —dijo un tanto sorprendido y disgustado el padre del ainu.

—No, yo no jugaba con ellos ¿verdad? —corrigió el chico mientras miraba a los dos niños casi tratando de controlarlos.

—Sí, verdad. Él no jugaba —contestó el niño.

La puerta principal se abrió y un grupo de infantes entró, todos ellos habían llegado apenas hacía un minuto. Las clases debían de comenzar en ese mismo instante.

—Lo mejor sería que entren —aconsejó el profesor.

—Sí —contestaron los tres al unísono.

**No soy quien en verdad parezco…**

**Y perdón, no soy quien crees… yo no caí el cielo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen al genio Hiroyuki Takei.

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en _kursiva _son los recuerdos.

**Extras: -**

– – –

**Capítulo lV**

**Si aun no me lo crees amor…**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo.**

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente. Las ráfagas de viento a veces los llevaban hacia la ventana, más precisamente el vidrio. Al impactar contra la superficie medianamente cálida, se derretían para caer por él en forma de gota. En cambio, otros copos de nieve llegaban al marco de la ventana, que poseía un poco más frío y se juntaban allí con otros copos formando un manto blanco.

Desde donde estaba, contemplaba esos acontecimientos tan simples como si fueran muy extraños. No tenían nada de especial, pero sentía como si algo extraño le ocurriera. Mientras sus compañeros exponían sus trabajos y tras exponer el suyo, sentía que algo le faltaba. Algo… no muy importante, pero a la vez demasiado importante como para poder no dejar de concentrarse en eso.

Hacía ya quince minutos que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano y su codo en el banco, con la mirada perdida… concentrada en esos copos y a la vez no haciéndolo. Por unos instantes, había escuchado una campana sonar y anunciar la salida de los alumnos, pero no había salido; y de eso hacía cinco minutos, de los quince que llevaba.

Cuándo vio que la tormenta de nieve cesaba, se levantó de su silla y se sorprendió. Segundo banco de la fila del medio, estaba el motivo de toda su meditación. Apoyado en sus brazos, de manera que formaba una almohada con ellos, los ojos cerrados y con un casi inaudible ronquido, dormitaba en el asiento desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Ella caminó hacia él, el chico al que antes podía llamar "mejor amigo", pero ahora no sabía como llamarlo. Según sus compañeros de grupo, él ya no la quería, pero después se retractaron de haberle dicho eso. Algo en esa conversación no le resultaba ciento por ciento creíble, pero en el fondo, ninguna de las dos afirmaciones las había creído del todo.

Se adelantó hacia donde estaba el asiento del niño. Él ni siquiera se movió al escuchar los pasos de ella, por supuesto que era su subconsciente el que lo hacía. Se detuvo a solo unos cuántos centímetros de su asiento, lo miró fijamente. Le parecía extraño que no se despertara con su mirada, como lo hace mucha gente que ella misma conocía; pero, reflexionando un poco, él no era "como mucha gente".

Lo contempló por largo tiempo, esperando alguna reacción. Pudo comprobar como su cabello pasaba de ser negro azabache, a un color más claro en las puntas. Cada hebra comenzaba siendo tan negro como el cielo nocturno, y se iba haciendo más claro a medida que avanzaba hacia la punta, hasta terminar en un celeste como el cielo diurno. Sus ojos cerrados le hacían parecer un niño de unos años menos, le daba una apariencia casi angelical. Pero ella recordaba otras miradas que no parecían angelicales, a veces hasta a ella le asustaba.

Se colocó en cuclillas y siguió con eso. Esta vez lo veía desde otro ángulo, le recordaba a la vez que lo conoció, pero no quería recordar demasiado eso para evitar la nostalgia. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que no despertara, se lo veía cansado. Y es que su proyecto le había tomado toda la noche hacerlo y obtuvo, por primera y única vez en su vida, la calificación más alta; pero claro… ella no lo sabía.

Sus rodillas se cansaron de sostener su peso y los dedos de sus pies parecía que iban a estallar. Por eso mismo, situó su peso hacia delante y se colocó de rodillas, apoyándose en todas sus piernas, evitó el gran dolor. Mas ahora estaba más cerca de él, se podría decir que a solo centímetros de su rostro.

Elevó la mano y la colocó en su mentón, él no se movió en lo absoluto; tenía un sueño realmente pesado. Su dedo pulgar estaba muy cerca de los labios del ainu. Casi sin pensarlo, pasó su dedo por el labio inferior del niño. Hizo tres veces el recorrido de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda. Tenía los labios resecos, como quien duerme mucho y no toma suficiente líquido.

Por alguna razón, sintió un sentimiento que antes había sentido en menor medida. Acercó su cabeza a la de él y colocó su frente contra la de él. Pudo contemplar sus ojos muy cerca, pero él no los abrió…

Un sueño bastante pesado era el que poseía el ainu. Mas en ese mismo instante tenía un sueño diferente del de muchos que tiene en las noches. No le resultaba bueno, pero tampoco malo, solo era… diferente. Entre abrió los ojos, por fin había despertado, pero seguía somnoliento. De frente a la cara de Damuko, ella tenía los ojos cerrados por eso mismo no sabía que él se había despertado, por eso mismo cerró los suyos, simulando seguir dormido.

En cuanto hizo eso, se percató de una sensación extraño. Una humedad en los labios, como si algo los humedeciera. Entonces lo entendió… Un beso. Era eso. Un beso de ella, de la persona que más quería que fuera, pero que menos tenía que ser. Unos segundos después la sensación desapareció. Mas pudo escuchar la voz de ella.

—Horo… Horo, no te entiendo —dijo la niña y después salió del salón, mientras tomaba su mochila.

Escuchó los pasos de ella mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, después escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo. Abrió íntegramente los ojos y se sentó en una posición mejor.

Llevó su mano a los labios. Sí. No era un sueño, ella de verdad lo había besado. Era realmente de verdad, no era una ilusión suya. Haber recibido su primer beso y no haberlo podido disfrutar.

Bajó la cabeza, e involuntariamente, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Hacía más casi medio año que la llevaba ignorando, pero al parecer ni eso bastó para que lo dejara en paz. O mejor dicho, para que lo ignorara como los otros niños hacían con él. Ella había sido muy diferente. A pesar de lo mucho que él la ignoraba, ella hacía eso y sentía algo por él y él sentía lo mismo por ella.

—Kurobe, Damuko, Tamiko, tampoco te entiendo —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su mochila aún con la cabeza gacha. Una gran melancolía le invadía. Una muy mala sensación.

Y esa sensación no iba a desaparecer, nunca más. Eso es por el hecho de que ese había sido su primer y último beso. Puesto que… al día siguiente ella sufriría un accidente en las montañas y sería su muerte. Pero claro, él no lo sabría hasta unos meses después.

Al menos algo era seguro para Horo-Horo en ese momento. Sus lágrimas significaban algo que nadie podía entender. Las mismas que, en ese momento, estaban acabando con la apariencia fría que debería de tener ante la sociedad y ante su familia. Si alguien de éste último grupo lo hubiera visto, no solo sería el hazme reír de los miembros, sino que sería el punto de preocupación de su padre. Sentiría el miedo de que él descubriera la razón de su llanto y lo castigaría con ello. Mas en ese momento no le importaba gran cosa eso.

Caminó con la nieve congelándole los huesos, puesto que había salido del interior caliente de la sala de su escuela. Caminaba a un paso muy lento, comprimiendo las tiras de su mochila contra su cuerpo y apretando el puño con gran fuerza al tiempo que luchaba, inútilmente, contra sí mismo y sus impulsos emocionales. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo completamente ridículo y quizá lo hacía, no obstante se le era imposible contenerse.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, pudo verse solo. Su padre estaba teniendo una semana muy ocupada con temas de su comunidad y, por alguna razón tenía una cierta certeza de que él tendría que ver con ello, pero lo ignoraba. Tiró la mochila, que de tanto sujetarla por las manijas tenía las marcas de sus dedos en ella, al suelo. Las cosas hicieron un ruido seco al chocar contra el piso. El eco se hizo escuchar en el silencio de la solitaria casa.

Avanzó por le pasillo, hasta llegar a la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación. Mientras hacía el recorrido, pudo advertir que no estaba solo, cuándo la silueta de su hermana avanzó en su dirección. Lo saludó con un plato en la mano, adivinó que ella lo esperaba para comer. Pero al ver que lo estaba secando, descubrió que ella ya había comido y nada más faltaba él.

Ignorando la presencia de ella, subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras. Era una simple estrategia para que ella no le viera los ojos irritados, ya que las lágrimas se habrían helado y ya no se distinguirían con tanta facilidad. Ella le vio partir en dirección a su habitación y sin siquiera darle tiempo de musitar un saludo.

Se introdujo en su cuarto y serró la puerta detrás de él. Inspiró hondo, esperando poder recuperar el aliento. Mas al espirar reconoció su propio aliento haciendo siluetas de nubes frente a él. Caminó hacia su cama y se tiró sobre ella. Los brazos extendidos, con el pecho hacia arriba, sus ojos fijos en el techo, su cuerpo aparentaba la formación de una cruz. Un dolor extraño en el pecho le carcomía las entrañas y una pesadez que antes no había sentido se escabullía por su cuerpo. Unos golpes retumbaron en su dolorida cabeza.

— ¡Vete! —gritó casi sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—Horokeu, soy tu hermana, por favor…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le interrumpió su hermano, al tiempo que se daba una vuelta y colocaba sus manos como si fuera una almohada.

Por unos segundos el silencio ayudó a su cabeza a calmarse, pero después de eso escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermana menor.

— ¡Hermano, sé que es sobre Damuko, dímelo y deja de hacerte el "chico fuerte", porque no lo eres!

— ¡Deja de decir ese nombre y vete!

— ¡No eres mi jefe! ¡Damuko, Damuko, Damuko…! —comenzó a gritar Pirika.

Con cada grito, sentía que la cabeza le explotaba y la imagen de la niña se le venía a la mente. Una sonrisa seguida de la lágrima que lo hacía sentir como una miserable cucaracha. Se colocó la almohada en la cabeza, y presionando más sobre las orejas, esperando apagar el sonido. Pero le fue inútil. La voz de su hermanita era imposible de ignorar.

—Si te dejo entrar… —dijo él una vez que se había parado y colocado detrás de la puerta —, ¿dejarás de decirlo?

—Sí —contestó ella para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Vio como su hermano se dirigía a la cama y se volvía a tirar en ella.

—Para ser una "niña prodigio" eres muy inmadura —le comentó él tirándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Y tú demasiado sensible para ser un niño —hizo énfasis en la "e" de la última palabra. El chico le dio la espalda mientras murmuraba un simple "cállate". Lo contempló, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera abrazando algo. Ella se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. —Cuéntame…

Un poco entre la duda y la pena, el chico comenzó a decir las cosas. Lo que él había sentido con lo ocurrido y demás detalles que solo ella merecía saber. Una vez finalizado, su hermana se le acercó.

—Horo-Horo, en un bonito juego de palabras, pero tú no tienes un bonito juego…

— ¿Ah? —comentó al tiempo que elevaba la cabeza y la miraba desconcertado ante la respuesta de Pirika.

—Si yo fuera uno de tus compañeros, creería que estás jugando con los sentimientos de Damuko, pero yo sé que no es así. Es más, sé que estás sufriendo por ello. Tú no estás teniendo un bonito juego con ella, pero el que más sufre eres tú, no ella.

—Aún no te entiendo —comentó volviendo a dejar de verla.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero solo te haces el tonto, sé que lo entiendes… y muy bien —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Él se concentró en lo que ella le había dicho, y sabía que tenía razón, mas quería negarlo a toda costa. Algo en él no le agradaba y se sentía incómodo con ello.

—Hermano… —le llamó ella mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría —, debes dejar de sentirte mal. Te aseguro que sentirás otras cosas iguales o peores en el futuro, no te aflijas. Lamento ser… negativa, pero… nunca podrás tener un "bonito juego". Nunca —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se marchó, mas las lágrimas siguieron corriendo. Él… no se sentía como la mejor persona del universo, sino como… la peor. Y esas palabras se hicieron sentir peor, porque sabía que mentiría más en el futuro. Le daba la razón, pero en el fondo deseaba que se equivocara.

A pesar de ello, sabía que Pirika se equivocaba en algo. Y ese algo, en esa ocasión, era en que era Damuko quien más sufría. Y la que más sufriría en un futuro cercano.

**Veras que soy realmente bueno…**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen al genio Hiroyuki Takei.

**Aclaraciones: **lo que está en _kursiva _son los recuerdos.

**Extras: -**

– – –

**Capítulo V:**

**A quien más quiero.**

Algo no se sentía bien. Algo le molestaba y mucho. La mente siempre se sobrepone al cuerpo, y es por eso que el suyo reaccionaba. El sudor le caía por la frente, mostrando el nerviosismo y la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Sus piernas se acercaban más a su propio pecho, mientras que sus brazos se acurrucaban en torno a su almohada. De esa manera se mantuvo por unos minutos.

Mas con el tiempo, el cuerpo se relajó. Su entidad volvió a ser tan plácido como lo era normalmente. Al menos por unos segundos se sintió calmado y bien. Pero después comenzó de nuevo.

Los brazos estirados, al igual que sus piernas, y su cara reflejaba una mueca de dolor. Más tarde se colocó de costados y después giró de nuevo. Se mantenía girando en su cama, con la frente sudada y la respiración un tanto acelerada, semejante al latido de su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir, por más que el giro de su cuerpo quitara de enzima las frazadas que lo cubría, la temperatura no bajaba.

Un tato después una suave brisa fresca le cayó directamente sobre la cara. Incapaz de separar los párpados, siguió moviéndose violentamente. Hasta que un empujón corto, pero a la vez firme, le hizo caer de la cama. El impacto lo despertó para poder verse tirado en el suelo. Se reincorporó rápidamente y se sentó. Miró a todos lados, en busca de algo que lo tranquilizara, pero nada.

Los ojos abiertos y la pupila casi tan dilatada como la de un gato, inspeccionaron toda su habitación. Buscaba eso que debía de tranquilizarlo, sin éxito vale aclarar. O al menos es fue hasta que la diminuta silueta que lo había despertado se hizo presente frente a él.

— ¡Ah! —dijo, pero no se lograba categorizar esa expresión como un suspiro, un alarido de susto, de alivio o algo parecido. —Kororo… —. De apoco lograba recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal, al tiempo que miraba fijamente al pequeño Kuropokkuru.

Ella se le acercó e hizo un sonido gutural de esos que solo su dueño puede entender.

—Sí —contestó él. —…Soñé contigo…

— ¿Guru? —dijo ella un poco confundida.

—Bueno… en realidad es de cuándo tú… eras… una persona, o sea…, soñé con Kurobe Tamiko…

—Damuko —completó de repente ella.

—Sí, Damuko… ¡¿Hablaste? —gritó tras darse cuenta de que, no solo la voz era la de una persona, sino que la imagen que se le presentaba frente a él, era la de la niña que había sido hacía ya muchos años.

Se frotó los ojos, puesto que después de ese sueño parecía que éste también lo era. Una vez que notó que no estaba soñando, se pellizcó la mano para comprobarlo otra vez. Pero obtuvo la misma respuesta: dolor. No estaba soñando, efectivamente.

—Pe… pero… ¿Cómo? —tartamudeó.

—"Cuando el hielo de tu amo se derrita", me dijo Gororo —comentó ella, mientras colocaba la mano sobre la de Horo-Horo.

—Sí, pero eso solo ocurriría una sola vez —contradijo él.

—No, tú tienes mucho hielo, Horo-Horo. Tardará mucho en derretirse.

Él se sintió mal de nuevo, como si un grupo de mariposas le devoraran lo que había comido el día anterior y ahora le destrozaran el estómago. Solo bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia una de las patas de su cama. El solo hecho de encontrarse con la mirada de la niña le molestaba rotundamente. Se seguía sintiendo culpable y como un mentiroso, casi llegando a ser mitómano. Eso le aterraba y le avergonzaba.

— ¿Qué estabas por decirme? —le preguntó Damuko, mientras se inclinaba en busca de la mirada de él.

—Ah… nada —dijo y se puso de pie. Ella bajó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama mientras él se vestí rápidamente.

Meditaba si decirle la verdad o no, ella siempre estaría a su lado, pero él temía que se enojara. Sentía que había cometido demasiados errores de niño y que ahora no podría corregirlos ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas al Shaman King. Incluso llegó a creer que, ni siquiera convertido en el mismo Dios, podría hacerlo. Era un cobarde, sí; y lo admitía. Mas quería derretir ese hielo que mantenía a Damuko en la forma de Kororo.

— ¿Me dejarás así? —dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se iba transformando de nuevo en lo que era: un Kuropokkuru.

Esas palabras lo detuvieron frente a la puerta y con la mano en le pomo de la misma, a punto de girarla. Inspiró profundo y, sin siquiera mirarla –porque era su vista fija en la suya la que hacía que se acobardara a último momento – contestó:

—Sé que me besaste antes de morir, lamento no haberte correspondido en ese momento —dijo y de inmediato abrió la puerta, la cerró detrás y bajó los escalones, tan bruscamente que se escuchó el eco de los mismos en el silencio de la mañana.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero falta más —se dijo a sí misma, a la vez que regresaba a ser pequeña como un puño y a hacer sonidos guturales que emergían de su boca.

Flotó, atravesó la madera de la puerta y salió de la habitación de su amo. Bajó hasta que llegó donde estaba la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenos días, Pirika —saludó el muchacho a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa, con un libro en la mano.

—Buenos días, hermano —le contestó ella.

La chica elevó la mirada por enzima del libro que sujetaba frente a sus narices y contempló al chico caminar hacia la cafetera y servirse una taza del líquido humeante que había quedado en ella, después de haber tomado su desayuno. También vio como tomaba una de las galletas que encontró sobre la mesa.

Acto seguido, contempló con intriga la habitación en busca del mochirei de su hermano. La encontró en el mismo lugar en el había quedado después de bajar las escaleras. Le sonrió y lo mismo hizo Kororo, las dos planeaban algo muy interesante. Pirika se levantó de su silla y se apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Hoy tendré una cita con "Toshimaru" —comunicó ella mientras hacía énfasis de burla en el apodo del joven, apodo que le había otorgado su hermano, por cierto.

—Supongo que ya no le molesta el apodo —comentó entre risas Horokeu. Luego se dio media vuelta y la contempló.

—Sí, vendrá en un rato…

— ¿Tan temprano? —dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

—Es una cita "de un día entero", ¿qué mejor forma de conocernos mejor? —explicó la chica. —Además, —prosiguió — será una "cita doble".

— ¿Dos inventos raros en una misma salida? Eres una genio de verdad —se burló al tiempo que sorbía un poco de café. Al ver la reacción de enfado de su hermana, volvió a hablar —: ¿Quiénes más irán?

—Un amigo, con una chica. Será la primera vez que salen juntos, en un cita doble, y estoy segura de que estarán muy nerviosos —expuso Pirika. —Tú los conoces —comentó en un tono cantarín.

— ¿Acaso son Yoh y Anna; Ren y Jeanne; Ryu y una desafortunada? —inquirió él con poca importancia y recordando que la primera pareja estaba de vacaciones en algún lugar de Hokkaido y que podrían haberse encontrado con su hermana.

—Ja. No, no y… no —se burló ella, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta. — ¿Sabes quién es?

—Me rindo —dijo resignado y aburrido mientras sorbía un poco de café.

— ¡Tú! —gritó al tiempo que Kororo gritaba también. El chico escupió su café con un grito, en el cual se podía escuchar perfectamente un "¡¿Qué?".

— ¡Esto fue idea de las dos! ¡Ah! —gritó y corrió sin el café hacia ellas, llegando demasiado tarde; puesto que Pirika tenía el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos.

Horo-Horo comenzó a replicar como su fuera un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela. Dando excusas casi absurdas, pero en el fondo sabía que no quería ir por miedo a lastimar a Damuko, o sea, Kororo. Aunque todo eso fuera idea de ella, no solo de Pirika.

— ¡Pirika yo no…!

— ¡Saldrás con… ella! —gritó y señaló a la chica parada detrás de la puerta abierta.

— ¡Por última vez, no…! —detuvo el grito tras contemplar a la pareja con la que saldría —. Tamao… Tamamura…

—Bu… buenos días… Horo-Horo —le saludó ella.

El cabello rosa le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía recogido con una coleta baja que le daba la impresión de estar suelto, no atado. Con una falda corta y remera que hacía juego con el color de su cabello, algo le hizo desear no perder esa oportunidad. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, ella también había venido con la pareja Asakura, pero hacía mucho tiempo casi años, que no veía a Tamao.

Se perdió en los ojos marrones que lo contemplaban con las mejillas enrojecidas y las manos inquietas. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del novio de su hermana, que la tomaba de la mano y la besaba en los labios. Simplemente, sentía que debía ir porque si no se arrepentiría.

Mas, cuándo estuvo a punto de dar un paso fuera de la casa, se detuvo en seco. Se giró y contempló la silueta de Kororo, un remordimiento le atravesó la cabeza. Sentía que volvía a hacer lo mismo y temió, por unos segundos, que Tamao terminara lastimada. Era conciente de que ocultaba varias cosas.

Kororo voló hacia él y le susurró algo al oído. Él abrió grande los ojos y vio al espíritu en el viento. Musitó un "¿segura?", a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y lo empujó fuera de la casa. El chico chocó levemente con la muchacha de cabello fresa, y ella se puso un poco roja, al igual que él.

—Di… disculpa —tartamudeó, era la primera vez que sentía algo por una chica que no fuera Damuko.

—Está… bien —musitó ella.

— ¡Vámonos ya! —los apuró Pirika, mientras cerraba la puerta. Antes de hacerlo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comentó —: Lo logramos, Kororo/Damuko.

El Kuropokkuru contempló al cuarteto caminar por la calle, Pirika y su novio iban de la mano; mas los otros dos iban muy juntos. Pudo sentir una cierta calidez en el cuerpo y muy pronto sus manos se tornaron más grandes. Se vio a sí misma como una persona de nuevo. Flotó hasta el espejo, en algunas ocasiones los espíritus solían reflejarse y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Horo-Horo… espero que tu hielo se derrita. Sé que se está derritiendo en este momento —habló para sí misma —. Tengo miedo… deseo que… mi recuerdo te deje en paz y puedas seguir con tu vida… Horokeu Usui —al finalizar el nombre volvió a su forma Kuropokkuru, sabía que el proceso duraría, mas tenía fe en su amo.

Deseaba que, algún día, Horokeu se desligara de ella. Pero sabía que ese día llegaría, el día en que acepte que lo llamen por su nombre y se desligue del nombre "Horo-Horo".

**Aléjate de mi, Amor.**


End file.
